


It's only me

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mysticism, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Это всего лишь я.
Relationships: Aleksander Lubomirski/Dominik Santorski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's only me

Ты лежишь на своей кровати, повернувшись лицом к стене, глядя просто в никуда. Я не научился понимать, о чем думают люди, но теперь я могу чувствовать. Чувствовать все.

Твой телефон снова отчаянно завибрировал, и на этот раз ты берешь его в руки, усаживаешься на кровать и отвечаешь на сообщение. После этого просматриваешь новости в соцсетях. Кто-то из бывших одноклассников выложил фото, где есть ты, я и ещё несколько ребят из нашего класса. И мы все улыбаемся.

Ты ещё долго рассматриваешь это фото. Совсем не моргаешь. За 8 месяцев ты сильно изменился: стал слишком худым, кожа побледнела, под глазами появились огромные темно-фиолетовые, чуть ли не чёрные, синяки, волосы выпадают клочьями, а когда ты ходишь, создаётся ощущение, будто вот-вот развалишься, а ещё замкнулся в себе и ни с кем не общаешься, стал говорить очень мало и очень тихо. Твой голос очень сиплый, кажется, что он исчезнет.

А мне всегда нравился твой голос и взгляд, полный какого-то своеобразного веселья и озорства.

У тебя есть все: ты учишься в институте на довольно престижную профессию, родители купили тебе квартиру в центре города, да и в деньгах не нуждаешься. Про друзей и говорить нечего — они тебе и вовсе не нужны.

Ты никогда не плакал. И сейчас не плачешь.

Ты просто бросаешь телефон куда подальше и начинаешь тихо стонать, глядя в потолок измученным взглядом. Ты сползаешь с кровати на пол и, закрывая лицо руками, продолжаешь страдать.

Я впервые вижу, что ты проявляешь хоть какие-то эмоции. Ты был слишком безэмоциональным эти восемь месяцев.

Ты резко подрываешься с пола и начинаешь громко кричать. Глубокое отчаяние, боль, чувство потери, обида — все мучившие так долго тебя чувства вырываются громкими звуками из твоего горла.

Тебе все равно на то, что уже ночь. Тебе все равно на то, что спят соседи. Тебе все равно.

Ты кричишь всё громче и громче, вскакиваешь на ноги и начинаешь швырять все, что попадётся тебе под руку, чувствуя адскую боль в груди, будто в твоём сердце образовалась огромная дыра и ты не можешь остановить кровотечение.

В порыве ярости разбиваешь предметы, даже телефон теперь лежит на полу, разбитый на миллион осколков.

Ты резко замираешь, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся твоё сердце. А потом падаешь на пол и начинаешь смеяться. Громко, истерично смеяться, будто бьёшься в предсмертной агонии.

Мне очень тяжело смотреть на тебя. Я не могу видеть твою боль.

Ты все же перестаешь смеяться, замолкаешь на секунду, а после начинаешь снова громко, протяжно стонать. Из твоих глаз все же начинают литься слезы, которые обжигают меня. Мне всегда холодно, но эти слёзы согревают меня.

Как бы больно ты мне ни сделал своими издевательствами, но больнее всего для меня — это видеть твои страдания.

У тебя начинается истерика, тебя трясет, и ты захлебываешься собственными слезами, пытаясь успокоиться. В полумраке начинаешь шептать моё имя.

— Д-дом-ми..ник...

Твой голос ужасно дрожит. 

Я присаживаюсь рядом и начинаю гладить тебя по спине. Конечно же, ты не чувствуешь моего прикосновения, и я тоже не могу чувствовать тебя. Но я чувствую твой холод. Ты не такой тёплый, каким был раньше. Ты очень холодный. Почти как я. Пожалуй, это пугает меня больше всего.

Утром ты встаешь очень рано, ведь много спать не можешь. Только идёшь не в институт, как обычно, а в совсем другое место.

На улице паршивая погода. Морозно, да ещё и дождь начинается. Но тебя это не волнует. Тебя уже не сбить с пути.

Ты впервые приходишь на кладбище, к моей могиле. Ведь даже не был на моих похоронах. Долго стоишь в раздумьях, глядя на моё изображение, но я знаю, что ты вспоминаешь все моменты, связанные со мной. Не можешь больше молчать и произносишь дрожащим, осипшим голосом:

— Я все-таки пришел к тебе... Прости за то, что с пустыми руками. Просто хочу поделиться тем, что у меня внутри. Я знаю, что ты меня не услышишь.

Ты ошибаешься. Я слышу каждое твоё слово.

— Мне некому даже выговориться. Мне так стыдно за все те ужасные поступки... Своими унижениями я пытался скрыть то, что ты мне небезразличен. Я долго разбирался в себе, мне было так стыдно признаться... А когда узнал о том, что с тобой стало... Мне тяжело, очень. Я не был на похоронах потому, что не мог видеть тебя в гробу. Не мог смириться со случившимся. И до сих пор не могу.

Ты снова начинаешь плакать. Твои глаза уже опухли от слез. 

Ты подходишь к надгробию и прикасаешься к моей фотографии, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы.

— О, как же ты нравился мне...

После этого просто начинаешь рыдать и падаешь рядом с моей могилой, хватаясь ладонями за голову. На секунду поднимаешь голову и смотришь на потускневшее небо. Дождь так и продолжает капать, и тонкие капли сливаются с твоими слезами. 

Ты закрываешь лицо руками и продолжаешь тихо шептать:

— Не оставляй меня здесь. Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Я так поздно это осознал...

А потом новая волна отчаяния захлестывает тебя с головой, и ты начинаешь громко кричать.

Ты ползешь ближе и ближе к моей могиле и ложишься так близко, насколько это возможно, продолжая повторять моё имя, а потом и вовсе замолкаешь. Я провожу рукой по твоим волосам, и впервые моё прикосновение заставляет тебя вздрогнуть и обернуться назад. Но по твоему отчаянному взгляду я понимаю, что ты не видишь меня.

Но я здесь. Я всегда с тобой. И мне безумно больно от того, что я вижу. Я, конечно, ненавидел тебя, но никогда не желал такого. Ты всегда был нужен мне. Больше, чем воздух, которым я дышал. Больше, чем жизнь.

Зачем же ты так страдаешь по мне? Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это единственное мое желание.

Я сажусь рядом с тобой и прикасаюсь губами к твоей холодной щеке. Ты вздрагиваешь, поворачиваешь голову и смотришь прямо мне в глаза, будто боясь чего-то. Но не видишь меня.

Это всего лишь я. Тот самый парень, убивший себя, который всегда принадлежал тебе, хотя ты этого и не знал.

Ты закрываешь глаза. Под мои прикосновения тебя клонит в сон, и ты подаешься ему навстречу. Засыпая, тихо шепчешь:

— Прости меня...

Я и не обижаюсь. Не могу на тебя обижаться. Ты ведь ни в чем не виноват.

Ты засыпаешь, а я тихо встаю и ухожу прочь, постоянно оглядываясь на тебя. Ты так мило спишь, что и будить не хочется, да и у тебя уже давно не было нормального сна. Спи, милый Алекс. Тебя больше не тревожат кошмары. Сегодня ты впервые выспишься по-настоящему...


End file.
